


Calurosa Navidad

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Christmas promps [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: Serie de historias cortas inspiradas en algunos promps navideños que encontré por ahí.





	1. El Dilema del Duende

**Author's Note:**

> Promp 1: I couldn't reach the christmas decorations on the top shelf and you look tall so can you please help me?  
> O sea: Soy bajo y no puedo alcanzar las cosas en la tienda. ¡Oh! mírate, tú sí que eres alto, ayúdame.
> 
> Bolivia(Julio)xParaguay(Daniel

 

 

Julio iba a quemar la tienda. Sabía que tenía un balón de parafina en alguna parte.

\- Malditos gigantes… -Trató de alzarse nuevamente sobre sus pies, pero sus dedos tronaron mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera _rozar_ la caja que quería.

¿A quién carajos se le ocurría hacer estantes tan altos? Ni que fueran nórdicos.

Dio un salto, pero lo único que consiguió fue darse en la cadera con uno de los cascanueces, y todavía le faltaban unos cinco centímetros para alcanzar las estúpidas luces. Miró hacia los costados del pasillo, y hasta se asomó fuera de este a ver si encontraba algún dependiente del local. O siquiera una caja en donde subirse. Por un momento hasta tomó en cuenta el carro del supermercado, sopesando la idea de usarlo como escalera, pero decidió que eso era un viaje directo al piso.

Inclinó el cuello hacia atrás para mirar la caja con desdén. En aquel momento sentía que hasta las campanas y trompetas del villancico que sonaba en los parlantes se estaban burlando de él.

Estuvo por salir de la tienda a buscar la parafina cuando, hacia el final del pasillo, viendo las bolsas de galletas con descuento, apareció justo la jirafa que necesitaba.

\- ¡Tú, el gigante! -Corrió hacia el sujeto, dejando su carro atrás. El chico ni se volteó, siguió mirando las bolsas de galletas que Julio apostaba, estaban por vencer.

\- ¡Oye! -Solo cuando estuvo a pocos pasos del joven (pocos para el resto, muchos para Julio), este reaccionó. Con una cara perpleja el gigante se volteó, y fuera de encontrarse con unos bellos ojos verdes, Julio por fin notó que el otro hombre llevaba audífonos.

\- ¿Sí? -Preguntó, quitándose los audífonos y mirándolo hacia abajo. Y de pronto el pelinegro se sintió un tanto avergonzado.

Pero necesitaba esas tontas luces.

\- Eh, rascacielos, necesito ayuda desde el mundo insecto…

El chico jirafa primero quiso aclarar que no era tan alto en realidad, actuando un poco tímido bajo (sobre) la mirada de Julio. Pero no tardó en prestarle su ayuda, y el pelinegro por fin tuvo el set de luces en sus manos.

\- Gracias, chico gigante.

\- Daniel…

“Daniel” le sonrió y extendió su mano, por suerte, Julio no tuvo que estirarse para estrecharla.

El pelinegro se fue con sus luces hacia los adornos, y buscando y buscando, se encontró con el mismo dilema que con las luces.

\- ¡… con un carajo!

Volvió a empinarse. Volvió a saltar. Volvió a buscar a Daniel por los pasillos cercanos, y lo encontró al lado de las tortas de frutas.

\- Chico jirafa -Le jaló la manga y lo miró con sus mejores ojos de pena.

Daniel se largó a reír, pero lo acompañó hasta los adornos. Y por el resto del local, que continuó sobrestimando la altura de Julio hasta el final.

\- Eres mi ángel de navidad -Comentó con una sonrisa cuando ya estaban en la fila para pagar, Julio con el carro medio lleno y Daniel con una bolsa de galletas y un pan de pascua en las manos.

La verdad es que fue otro el apodo que usó el más bajo en su nombre de contacto. Pero Daniel no se lo peleó tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp 2: One member of your OTP knits the other a really ugly Christmas sweater  
> Es decir: La mitad de la pareja no tiene talento para tejer chalecos.
> 
> Brasil(Luciano)xUruguay(Sebastian)

 

Sebastián vio el modelo en una de esas revistas para señoras y mamás con hobbies, y pensó que sería una buena idea como regalo de navidad para Luciano. El diseño no era de los más complicados, por eso creyó que no tendría muchos problemas.

Lo primero fue ver un par de videos en youtube para captar cómo empezar con los puntos, siendo que no tenía a ninguna abuelita o experto en el asunto a mano. Una vez hecho eso compró la lana y empezó.

No contaba con quedarse más y más ciego en los tres meses que quedaban del año. El aumento de sus lentes comenzó a quedarle chico cuando iba por la séptima corrida de puntos, justo cuando pasaba de un color al otro.

Tampoco contó con que la vendedora fuera una de esas malas personas y le vendiera un ovillo con implantes, o en este caso, cartón adentro para que se viera más grande de lo que era. Por eso tuvo que hacerse de más colores, pero con otro proveedor porque con la bruta no volvía. Aunque eso le significó tener que conformarse con rojos medios fucsia y un amarillo neón. O tal vez fuera verde, no sabía.

Gracias a que cada estaba más ciego que un topo, no se dio cuenta de algunos puntos que se le pasaron. O los que tomaba dobles. O esa corrida de cinco vueltas en las que cambió el sentido sin darse cuenta.

Bueno, al menos lo hizo con amor.

De todas formas, no debió envolver el regalo de Luciano antes de comprarse nuevos lentes, así se habría ahorrado su vergüenza al momento de abrir los regalos, y la vergüenza de Luciano quien se empecinó en usar aquella monstruosidad de igual manera.

Las risas de Martín lo hacían enrojecerse todavía más. Pero lo peor era que cada vez que dirigía la mirada hacia Luciano se estremecía ante la horrible combinación de colores. El morocho parecía anuncio de bar con las rayas de amarillo neón.

\- Lu, si no te gustá lo enten…

\- ¡Claro que me gusta! -Dijo el chico con expresión testaruda, pero se remecía de tanto en tanto con las mejillas un poco más oscuras que el resto de su cara. Seba volvió a mirar el chaleco, y se dio cuenta que Luciano tuvo que doblar las mangas porque habían quedado demasiado largas- La hizo usted, así que me gusta -Luciano le dedicó el dedo de en medio a Martín que se puso a reír aún más fuerte.

Sebastián esperaba que se lo tragara el piso. O por último que el absurdo chaleco se prendiera fuego al pasar por la parrilla.

\- Amor… -Siguió tratando de hacerle entrar en razón- Ya entendí la idea, pero en serio, si queres quitártelo…

\- ¡No!

Abrazando el feo chaleco, Luciano se fue hacia el árbol cerca de donde estaban conversando Francisco y Manuel, quienes hacían un mejor trabajo que Martín en ocultar lo ridículo que les parecía el atuendo de su novio.

Sebastián se quedó con una mezcla de vergüenza y admiración, al parecer el joven en verdad pensaba pasar toda la noche con aquella horripilante prenda puesta.

-Eso que vez vos ahí…-Su primo Daniel llegó a un lado de él, con dos pinchos llenos de carne en las manos. Usó uno de ellos para señalar en la dirección del fluorescente morocho- ESO es amor…-Le dio una mordida a la carne para ocultar la risa que le venía- y ‘mor ‘el b’eno… -Se fue de regreso a la parrilla luego de dejar su mensaje.

Sebastián no podía más que concordar, y jurar que se lo pagaría con creces cuando estuvieran de vuelta en su casa.    


	3. Bésame bajo el árbol de navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We ended up accidentally under the mistletoe together and everyone is cheering us on but we don’t like each other. Un ArgChi

 

 

Los gritos entusiastas no tardaron en escucharse, y no eran solo sus compañeros (los cuantos que quisieron juntarse en aquel lugar, ahora que podían, JA), no, eran los otros _adultos_ que también se encontraban en el Bar.

Era una maldita manía esa de copiar todo lo que veían en la tele, particularmente de las películas gringas. En aquel momento Martín y Manuel estaban completamente en contra de la globalización.

\- ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!

\- _¡Bésalo!_ -Se escuchó clarita la voz de Miguel por sobre el resto. Al tarado le iban a llegar dos golpes seguros cuando se fueran de allí.

Manuel volvió a mirar hacia el techo, y Martín hizo lo mismo. Un tonto muérdago colgaba justo sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en la planta cuando se fueron hacia el rincón para tomar un respiro del baile y de la gente.

Fue mala suerte que los dos eligieran la misma esquina, y peor que sus amigos sí hayan visto la fea planta.

Manuel bajó la mirada y se topó con los ojos verdes de Martín que volvían a mirarlo, con una mueca disgustada en la boca. Manuel le devolvió el disgusto al entrecerrar los ojos.

Frente a ellos la gente seguía gritando y silbando.

No habría sido problema en otra situación, ni para Martín, ni para Manuel. Pero la cosa era que…

… ¡Es que se _odiaban_!

No al nivel de “espero que te mueras hijo de perra”, pero sí de “no pienso hacer el trabajo con vos”. Y es que todo adolescente busca tener un némesis alguna vez, y se dio que los dos cumplían perfectamente con ese papel en la vida del otro, así que el pseudo-odio duró hasta que salieron del colegio, o sea, tres semanas atrás.

Y ahora querían que chocaran lenguas.

\- Aún no olvido que me sacabas el postre en el casino… -Dijo Manuel, colocando las manos en su cintura.

\- Ni yo que una vez te llevaste mi ropa de los camarines mientras me bañaba… -Martín cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- O ese trabajo en que cambiaste las diapos en las que tenía que hablar yo.

-… la vez que escondiste mi mochila durante todo el día…

-… cuando pegaste mi asiento al techo…

\- O cuando…

\- ¡¡BÉSALO!!

Ambos chicos se estremecieron ante el grito unánime del resto, y aún lanzándose dagas con los ojos, terminaron por acercarse. Manuel puso las manos en los hombros de Martín para darse impulso, en caso de que el rubio no tuviera la consideración de agacharse. Martín colocó las suyas en la cintura del moreno, en caso de que se arrepintiera a último momento y huyera.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, compitiendo como siempre, esperando que el otro apartara la mirada primero. No pensaron que les relajaría saber que los dos estaban juntos en esto, después de todo, habían pasado por mucho durante el colegio, aunque no fuera siempre del mismo lado.

De pronto la idea de que quizás no fueran a verse nunca más no fue tan atractiva como antes, y sostuvieron el cuerpo del otro con más fuerza.

Cerrando los ojos, finalmente lo hicieron. Martín se agachó y Manuel levantó un poco los pies, en cuanto se tocaron los labios sus compañeros empezaron a chiflar y aplaudir.

En vez de separarse a los tres segundos, el rubio rodeó la cintura de Manuel con ambos brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo, mientras el moreno se aferraba al cuello de Martín. La sorpresa no evitó que sus amigos gritaran más fuerte.

Solo cuando empezaba a faltarle el aire, Manuel recordó con quién se estaba agarrando. Abrió los ojos de golpe y apartó su rostro del rubio. Sumándose al programa, Martín soltó su cintura y ambos dieron un paso atrás, con distintos tonos de rojo adornando sus caras.

El mundo volvió a lo suyo, los ex compañeros siguieron hablando, bailando, comiendo y pasando el rato, porque ninguno sabía si alguna vez podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

La mayoría se fue cerca de las doce, con los teléfonos sonando a cada minuto porque para los padres todavía eran unos niños. Fue a la salida del local, cuando los grupos de amigos se estaban despidiendo, donde Manuel y Martín volvieron a estar uno frente al otro.

Por un momento no se atrevieron a mirarse, y movían los pies u ocultaban las manos en los bolsillos. Hasta que el rubio se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Todavía tenes mi número, cierto? Es el mismo desde hace años…

\- Sí… -Murmuró Manuel, y luego sonrió de lado- No sabía si borrarlo ahora o el otro año.

Martín también sonrió.

\- Pues yo aún no decido si bloquearte en Facebook…

Sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando centímetro a centímetro mientras estaban hablando.

\- Que mal que tengamos casi los mismo amigos -Comentó el moreno, mirando hacia el resto que sin mucha sutileza les había dado espacio.

\- Al parecer seguiremos viéndonos después de todo.

\- Y Miguel ya nos invitó a comer antes de navidad…

-… creo que aún no me he librado de vos, flaco.

\- Ni yo de ti, rucio…

Al chocarse sus zapatillas, tuvieron que parar de avanzar.

\- Igual te iba a extrañar, antes… -Susurró el moreno, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Martín no pudo más que sonreír.

-Bueno, hasta entonces… -Rápidamente, antes de que Manuel tuviera oportunidad de quejarse, le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios. Siguió sonriendo cuando el otro joven volvió a mirarlo- Por si acaso -Dijo sin mucha pena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Manuel entrecerró los ojos, y se movió aún más rápido que Martín, lo pescó de la camisa y le plantó un beso más firme y largo en los labios.

Mientras el rubio se quedaba con la boca abierta observándolo, Manuel se arregló la ropa y empezó a caminar hacia Francisco para marcharse.

-Sí, por si acaso…

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Nena, no estes triste esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I work at a movie theatre and I’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap.
> 
> El colado. EcuPer.

 

Francisco ya estaba cansado de recoger los vasos y las palomitas que la gente del cine decidía no meterse a la boca. Recordaba los precios de la confitería y su alma pobre se retorcía por dentro con cada palomita que tenía que empujar hacia la pala. Esa tarde otra vez le tocaba ser del grupo que limpiaba luego de la función, y sus compañeros, Oh tan amablemente le habían dejado a cargo la que proyectaba una película para niños. Esas eran las que siempre acababan peor.

Agradecía que solo quedara poco más de una semana para navidad, porque después eran solo unos días para año nuevo y fin de mes, y a fin de mes, ¡Adiós cine, hola playa!

Con pala y escoba en mano entró unos cinco minutos después de que empezaran los créditos, contando en que no quedara mucha gente para hacer su trabajo tranquilo. No había acabado el pasillo antes de llegar a los asientos cuando empezó a sentir unos llantos por sobre la música. Un poco asustado, apresuró el paso y de inmediato buscó por los bancos a la persona que lloraba. Después de unos segundos la ubicó en las filas de atrás, llorando desconsoladamente y con un charco de palomitas a su alrededor.

A medida que subía por las filas se dio que quien lloraba era hombre, y no era realmente un niño. Pero estaba sufriendo como si fuera uno.

Llegó más que preocupado al lado del joven, y se quedó de pie a un lado de su asiento un poco incómodo porque el sujeto no había parado de llorar, y mucho menos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Tenía sus dos manos cubriendo sus ojos y se inclinaba de tal forma que su cabello negro tapaba el resto de su rostro.

-Ehm, ¿Chico? -Los hombros del joven saltaron, y trató de parar su llanto, pero solo logró contener la respiración unos segundos para volver a sollozar. Puede que incluso con más ganas. Francisco buscó ayuda por la sala vacía, obviamente no la encontró- ¿Estás… bien? -Se sintió tonto al instante, pero al menos consiguió que el chico le hablara, aunque fuera para decirle eso mismo.

\- ¡No! ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Acaso estás ciego y sordo? -Chilló entre llantos ahogados, y por fin apartó la cara de sus manos para mirarlo.

Francisco nunca había visto ese tono de amarillo en nadie que no fuera un gato. Se quedó atontado por un rato.

-Ah…

El joven no pudo esperar a que recordara cómo hablar, miró la pantalla y escuchó la música, y en segundos estuvo de vuelta con una mezcla de hipo y llanto que hizo reaccionar a Francisco.

-Oh, cielos -Francisco terminó por sentarse en el banco a un lado del joven, y con delicadeza puso su mano sobre el brazo del chico- ¿Qué sucede?

-N-nada… -Le respondió con la voz temblorosa- Me entró algo al ojo…-Tercamente fue secándose las lágrimas, pero seguían y seguían cayendo sin que el pobre chico pudiera controlarlas.

Francisco comenzó a frotarle el brazo una y otra vez, y miró la pantalla en donde los créditos seguían corriendo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? -Se ahogó en más de una parte, pero de a poco comenzaba a calmarse, o al menos lo suficiente para mirarlo con recelo.

\- Tal vez quieras contarme tu problema si nos conocemos un poco más. Yo soy Francisco y trabajo aquí, aunque solo hasta fin de mes porque la paga no vale todo lo que tengo que recoger del piso luego de cada función.

El chico volvió a ahogarse, pero esta vez por una carcajada a medio salir en vez de un sollozo. Estaban teniendo progresos.

\- Me llamo Miguel -Más lágrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Miguel, y este arrugó un poco la nariz al sentirla congestionada cuando intentó respirar. Francisco sacó un paquete de pañuelos que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo entregó.

Miguel. Miguel. Miguel…

Oh, rayos. Ya sabía de dónde le sonaba.

Francisco volvió a mirar la pantalla y vio los dibujos de calaveras y arte mexicano. Ya decía él que la película dejaba a todos llorando. Volvió a mirar a Miguel con renovada simpatía, y mientras el chico se limpiaba la nariz volvió a frotarle el brazo con gentileza.

\- Es una bonita película.

\- Es una patada al esternón, eso es -Se quejó Miguel, aspirando fuertemente por la nariz y pasándose la mano por la cara una vez más. Volvió a cubrirse los ojos, pero solo con una mano, el brazo que estaba acariciando Francisco lo dejó donde mismo, y respiró entrecortadamente.

-Sí, también -Concordó sin mentir y sonrió, aunque Miguel no lo estuviera mirando- Creo que lloré las primeras tres veces que la vi…-El joven volvió a soltar una risa ahogada, pero no se atrevió a apartar su mano de sus ojos.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos de créditos y Francisco trató de no preocuparse tanto por el tiempo que estaba perdiendo en barrer por consolar a Miguel, aunque ya escuchaba a sus compañeros quejándose porque iban a tener que ayudarlo a terminar. Cumplieron siete minutos en silencio cuando Miguel se decidió a hablar.

\- Mi abuelito murió este año… -Susurró con la voz rasposa. Se quitó la mano de la cara y pestañeó repetidas veces mirando hacia la pantalla- Y a mí se me ocurre venir a ver esto… -Francisco siguió callado, pero le dio un apretón al brazo de Miguel- Ese viejo chiflado, hacía que lo llamáramos distinto cada mes… -Miguel volvió a arrugar la nariz, esta vez junto a sus cejas, y apretó los labios antes de soltar un suspiro desconsolado- Lo extraño, ya no está…

Francisco vio cómo se inclinaba hacia adelante, y antes de que pudiera volver a cubrirse el rostro lo abrazó. Miguel terminó por enterrar la cara en su hombro y llorar un rato en silencio.

Al final no tuvo que llamar a sus compañeros como refuerzos, Miguel lo ayudó a limpiar la sala una vez que se calmó, y con mirada cabizbaja pero agradecida se despidió de él con un abrazo.

Para las otras tres funciones, Francisco peleó para quedarse con las salas de las películas de acción.

La verdad es que sí siguió pensando en Miguel en los días que siguieron, pero no podía hacer mucho porque no tenía ni el número del chico. Así que se guardó su preocupación muy, muy adentro y siguió contando los días para que acabara su trabajo en el cine.

Fue porque en verdad no lo ocultó tan adentro que reconoció al joven al instante cuando llegó frente a la confitería tres día antes de navidad, y comenzó a sacudir el brazo para llamar su atención. Ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros se fue a un rincón, señalándole a Miguel que se acercara.

Esta vez el joven no tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero Francisco volvió a extrañarse por su raro color.

-Miguel, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El otro joven le dio una sonrisa y levantó un paquete de regalo que había quedado oculto detrás del mesón que los separaba.

-Pensé que tenía que agradecerte de mejor manera por la amabilidad del otro día -Su sonrisa se hizo más suave, al igual que sus ojos- No todos se habrían acercado, menos para quedarse conmigo tanto tiempo.

Francisco sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero tomó el paquete con una sonrisa parecida a la de Miguel.

-Descuida…

Siguieron sonriéndose y mirándose por un buen tiempo. Hasta que se escuchó un silbido desde el otro lado de la confitería y los dos se remecieron de un lado al otro cuando las risas le siguieron.

-Bien, muchas, muchas gracias, eres una gran persona -Dijo Miguel de forma apresurada, girando su cuerpo hacia la salida- Eh, ten una linda navidad.

-Sí, tú también -Francisco apretó el regalo con más fuerza, viendo al joven marcharse.

Miguel caminó dos metros lejos de Francisco antes de devolverse. Se reclinó sobre el mesón y lo miró con ojos esperanzados.

-Ok, sé que navidad es de la familia, pero, ¿qué dices si nos vemos para año nuevo?

Una sonrisa se formó de golpe en la cara de Francisco.

 

 

 


	5. Estoy mirando las luces de diciembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our families have been having an unspoken christmas lights competition since you moved here and now I’ve finally meet my rival." 
> 
> Pedro y Alfred

 

 

La familia Jones había terminado viviendo en el barrio latino de la ciudad por puro capricho del destino. Y pura torpeza del padre.

Por algo se hacía reconocimiento del terreno.

Vivir en el barrio latino plus otras familias multiculturales (Alfred había contado unas dos casas italianas, tres chinas y una musulmana), era todo lo que se podía esperar de la globalización.  Con Matthew ya habían probado platillos de cuatro continentes distintos, aprendido infinitas versiones de las mismas canciones, y dominado el nivel intermedio de español para que sus vecinos no los dejaran fuera de los planes de juego. Otra cosa interesante eran los días de fiesta.

Por mucho que los Jones, los Brown del siguiente pasaje, los Jackson y las Carter se esforzaran en Halloween con sus casas del terror y los zombies, siempre eran las casas mexicanas las que atraían al mayor número de personas. Además, al ser mayoría podían tomar casi toda la calle para poner sus decoraciones. Así que esa competencia la ganaban ellos.

El 4 de Julio para los vecinos era más de “donde fuerais haced lo que vierais”. Según su madre esa no era una competencia bien ganada.

Pero en lo que sí se enorgullecían sus padres de llamarse los “ganadores” era para la época de navidad. Un año fueron la docena de esferas de nieve que adornaban el techo. Al otro parecía que la casa estaba construida totalmente con luces. Y así y así desde que Alfred recordaba vivir ahí.

Al menos él y Matty disfrutaban cantarle villancicos a todos los que se pasaban a mirar.

Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fueg-

Todo cambió cuando llegaron nuevos vecinos, y la indiscutida racha ganadora de los Jones se perdió.

La primera navidad con los nuevos vecinos, su padre instaló en el techo un Santa que saludaba _¡Jo jo jo, feliz navidad!_. Los vecinos tenían el trineo completo con los ocho renos. El segundo año, los Jones construyeron cuatro casitas para duendes, los vecinos tenían la villa completa en el jardín.

Aquel era el tercer año y su madre estaba como loca de tienda en tienda, buscando nuevas ideas recuperar el honor de la familia.

\- This is war, Alfred, and we had already lost two battles… _(Esto es una guerra, Alfred, y ya hemos perdido dos batallas…)_ -Decía mientras revisaba por segunda vez las luces que estaban guardadas en las cajas del garaje. No vaya a ser que por una bombilla se arruinara toda la secuencia.

Alfred de verdad pensaba que necesitaban una nueva estrategia. Por eso arrastró a Mathew con él junto a un par de binoculares detrás de unos arbustos, justo frente a la casa de sus vecinos. Estaba tratando de enfocar dentro de la casa, esperando algo de movimiento detrás de las cortinas. O que abrieran la puerta de su garaje para husmear qué decían las cajas.

\- I think this is illegal, Al… _(Me parece que esto es ilegal, Al…)_ -Murmuró su hermano, sentado a su lado con los binoculares colgando de su cuello y abrazando sus rodillas.

\- Course not! We’re… ah, playing spy, right in front of their house. _(¡Claro que no!_ _Estamos… ah, jugando al espía, justo frente a su casa.)_

\- Al…

\- Hey! Do you want a happy mom or not? Help me out here! _(¡Oye!_ _¿Quieres una mamá feliz o no? Ayúdame aquí)_

Matthew terminó por aburrirse luego de dos horas sin que nada pasara, y bajo la mirada traicionada de su hermano se marchó de regreso a casa.

\- I’ll bring you a soda _(Te traeré una soda)_ -Pasaron quince minutos y Alfred todavía no veía esa soda.

Sintiéndose valiente, salió de su escondite y caminó sigilosamente hacia la casa, en cuanto llegó se pegó a las paredes, como si hubiera cámaras de las que esconderse. Miró la puerta del garaje, tocó las orillas y trató de ver a través de la ranura inferior, pero nada.

\- Hum…

\- _¡Guauf!_

Dio un salto y con el corazón acelerado miró alrededor.

\- _¡Guauf!_

Finalmente miró hacia abajo, y junto a sus pies vio al chihuahua más chico y con los ojos más grandes que había visto, rugiendo suavemente y temblando con todo el cuerpo. Era tan feo que hasta le parecía lindo.

\- ¡Awww! -Se agachó para tocarlo, pero el perrito le mostró los dientes y comenzó a rugir con más fuerza. Alfred comenzó a ponerse nervioso- Easy, easy…

\- ¡Guau guau guau guau! -La pequeña bestia fue a atacar sus pies y tobillos. Alfred tuvo el repentino instinto de patear al perro, pero se controló a último minuto e hizo lo segundo en lo que pudo pensar. Corrió.

El chihuahua corrió detrás de él, enterrando los dientes sobre sus zapatillas, y Alfred huyó a tropezones alrededor de gran parte de la calle, sacudiéndose al perro cada vez que este le enterraba sus dientecitos. Al final, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue subirse a un árbol, donde pasó casi diez minutos mirando hacia el suelo donde el perro seguía ladrando y temblando.

\- ¡Taquito, ya párale canijo! -Un chico latino apareció en la escena, recogió al perro de un solo jalón y aunque el chihuahua no paró de temblar, al menos paró de ladrar.

\- Thank god! -Exclamó Alfred, sin soltarse aún de la rama en la que estaba.

\- No, Pedro -El moreno le sonrió y aunque seguía con el perro en brazos, extendió una mano hacia Alfred, quien seguía arrimado al árbol. Tratando de devolverle el gesto al chico, se fue de bruces al piso.

\- ¡Guauf!

\- ¡Híjole! ¿Estás bien?

\- _¡Hurts, hurts, hurts…! (¡Duele, duele, duele…!)_

Pedro lo ayudó a sentarse contra el tronco y tuvo la gentileza de hablar sin parar hasta que la rodilla dejó de retumbarle.

\- Taquito es un asesino, no te culpo por elegir escapar -Comentó el otro niño, acariciando al perro en su regazo. Por fin el animal había apartado sus ojos saltones de Alfred, ahora solo miraba una mosquita que volaba alrededor de su cabeza.

\- No quería que mordiera mis zapatos -Comentó el rubio, tratando de no verse tan avergonzado. El acento de anglo no se le quitaba a Alfred ni con todos los años que había vivido rodeado de latinos, pero al menos ya dominaba eso de formar frases con sentido.

-Of course -La cara que Pedro le puso mostraba que el niño sabía que esa no era la verdad del asunto, pero lo dejó quedarse con su orgullo intacto.

Peter le estaba agradando bastante, no tanto así su perro.

En cuanto se levantaron del pasto, Pedro dejó a Tacos en el suelo, y luego de olisquearle la base de los pantalones por tres segundos, el chihuahua perdió el interés en Alfred y puso su atención en olfatear el piso.

\- ¿No quieres una bandita para tu rodilla? Mi casa está justo al frente -Preguntó el moreno, mirando con interés el pantalón todo rasgado y oscurecido del rubio.

-No se preocupe, mi casa está a poco… -Alfred iba a señalar la dirección de su casa, después de todo todavía podía verla desde donde estaban, hasta que registró las palabras del chico y giró su cabeza para confirmar su sospecha. Justo frente al árbol al que se había trepado estaba el hogar de sus implícitos rivales. En aquel momento recordó que, en esos dos años, nunca se había fijado mucho en los hijos de los vecinos, por muy extraño que fuera. Regresó su mirada a Pedro y al perro con una nueva perspectiva.

Por poco y convertía su vida en un absurdo drama Shakesperiano.

\- You alright?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, preferentemente con un extenso y sentido discurso el desperdicio de sus esfuerzos por destruirlos, su hermano Matthew por fin hizo su aparición con la soda.

-Sorry Al, there was nothing on the- Oh, hello! _Hola_ , no recuerdo verte ant…- Antes de que Matty pudiera entablar una verdadera conversación con Peter, tomó a su hermano del brazo y comenzó a arrástralo de vuelta a la casa, sin darle la espalda a su nuevo contendiente.

-This isn’t over, you hear me?! Next time I’ll be prepared! _(¡¿Esto no se ha acabado, me oyes?! ¡La próxima vez estaré preparado!)_ -Agitó el brazo sobre su cabeza y luego apuntó a Pedro, y después a Tacos, para que no creyeran que había olvidado a la bestia.

-Al, what’re you talking ‘bout? _(¿Al, qué estás diciendo?)_

-Better your house watch his back! _(¡Es mejor que tu casa se cuide la espalda!)_

-Alfred!

Los gritos de los hermanos Jones se perdieron una vez cerraron la puerta de su casa. Pedro guardó silencio por mucho, mucho tiempo, tratando de comprender qué fue lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Su hermana, una morena igual que él, por fin se acercó ahora que el niño rubio se había marchado, un tanto intrigada por la cara consternada de su hermano y los gritos sin sentido del otro chico. Traía unos binoculares colgando del cuello y un gorro con diseño de camuflaje.

-Ah… ¿No tengo idea? –Le dio un vistazo a su hermana y por fin notó su aspecto tan extraño- ¿Y tú qué te traes con esa ropa?

-Ya recopilé la información que mamá quería, tampoco nos ganarán este año esos gringos.

 


	6. Niña, claro que me gustan esas galletas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone try to make christmas cookies. Someone fails to make christmas cookies.
> 
> La gran Colombia.

Catalina no dejó que su mamá comprara la bolsa de galletas, por mucho que María chillara que las quería. Según la hija mayor, ella iba a hornearlas para sus hermanitos, hasta había apartado una receta de todas las que encontró en internet. Su madre al final le hizo el favor de creer en su capacidad culinaria.

Catalina comenzó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba de los estantes, que ahora que tenía catorce alcanzaba sin mucha dificultad. María y Francisco fueron a espiarla mientras trataba de seguir las indicaciones del blog de cocina.

\- ¡María! ¡Deja de soplar la harina! -Vio la sonrisa traviesa de su hermanita, y solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes de que la niña soplara sobre su mano, la harina que descansaba en su palma terminó en las pestañas de Catalina- …menos galletas para ti, bestia.

\- Ji ji ji…

\- ¡Más chocolate! -El grito emocionado de Francisco llamó su atención. Agarró a tientas uno de los paños de cocina para limpiarse la cara y en cuanto pudo ver, notó al niño de seis añadiendo otra taza de polvo de cacao a la mezcla.

\- ¡Fran, NO!

Tomó a su hermanito y lo alzó en el aire. El resto del chocolate cayó al piso y Catalina se estremeció al imaginarse lo que diría su madre.

\- ¡Más chocolate! -Volvió a gritar Francisco mientras sacudía los pies.

\- No, no, no, suficiente con eso -Tomó todas las bolsas de chocolate y las guardó en el estante más alto que pudo alcanzar.

\- Ohhh…

\- ¡A mezclar! -María aprovecho que su hermana estaba lejos y vació la harina en el bowl de los huevos, y una nube blanca la cubrió entera- _¡Cof! ¡Cof!_

-¡María! ¡Argh!

Amaba a sus hermanos, pero a veces...

Justo cuando estaban por superar su paciencia, apareció la cabeza de Rodrigo asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué hicieron?

\- ¡Llévatelos! -Tomó a Francisco en brazos y pescó a María antes de que pudiera poner mano en la masa. Francisco se fue feliz a los brazos de Rodrigo, porque Rodri al igual que Cata hacía muy bien de avión. María se quejó un poco más al ser expulsada de la cocina, pero con la promesa de la primera elección de Netflix la convencieron.

Escuchó el inicio de una de las películas de Disney antes de concentrarse en armar la masa. En cuanto metió las manos sintió la mantequilla embarrándole los dedos, habría sido buena idea cortarse un poco más las uñas. Estuvo moviendo y apretando la masa por unos treinta minutos, quedó con los brazos acalambrados pero al menos terminó viéndose parecida a la imagen en internet.

Como no estaba tan enojada después de todo, dejó que María cortara un par de galletas con el molde de campanas. Rodrigo se adueñó del molde de pino, y Francisco quiso usar el de estrella, así que Catalina quedó haciendo las personitas.

Con cuatro pares de manos se podría pensar que terminarían en un dos por tres, pero esa no es una realidad con tres hermanos pequeños. A María le gustaba hacer figuras con la masa sobrante, y al verla Francisco quiso hacer lo mismo. Rodrigo era un cero a la izquierda con un uslero en la mano, así que el trabajo de estirar la masa era lento, porque Cata no era... experta, en eso de cocinar.

-¡Deja de comerte todo! -Le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Rodrigo, cuando lo pilló comiendo un poco de masa, otra vez.

-Es que tengo hambreee...

Fue largo y tedioso terminar las galletas, pero finalmente pudo prender el horno y meter dos bandejas llenas de galletas.

-No te vas a quedar frente al horno hasta que salgan, ¿Verdad? -Le preguntó Rodrigo con una ceja alzada, una vez que los dos más pequeños se aburrieron de esperar en la cocina y volvieron a la sala a ver películas.

-Ah... -Eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer, y la silla que estaba arrastrando hasta el horno la delataba.

-¡Cata!

-Pero… ¿Y si se queman y no estoy aquí? ¿Y si…?

-Guarda esa intensidad para tus hijos, pon el cronómetro y aléjate de ese horno.

En sí no era mal consejo, pero para eso primero hay que conocer el horno, y la masa… y en fin, tener la experiencia y suerte de tu lado. Por su falta de experiencia Catalina no se percató que las bandejas estaban muy bajas, y tampoco sabía que el horno se calentaba más en ciertas partes, o que era mejor bajarle la llama a mitad del tiempo. Y para su mala suerte el cronómetro nunca sonó y siguió viendo la película, ignorando que sus creaciones ardían como brasas.

Hasta que sintieron el olor.

-Parece que hay un incendio –Comentó María, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Ah?

-Huele a quemado…

Catalina le dio vueltas a la idea por un instante, pero finalmente reaccionó, se levantó de un salto del sillón y corrió a la cocina. Salió una nube de humo del interior en cuanto abrió la puerta del horno, y fue tosiendo a la ventana para disiparlo. Al sacar la bandeja con las galletas se confirmó lo que todos sospechaban, más que galletas parecía que quisieron hornear carbón.

-Ohh… -Suspiró Francisco mirando las figuras rostizadas. María, con una cuchara de palo tomada de los cajones, golpeó un par de ellas a ver si podía partirlas. Estaban duras como madera.

-…

Catalina repasó las miradas decepcionadas de sus hermanitos y sintió los ojos humedecerse. Con pesar tomó las dos bandejas y tiró a la basura todas las galletas. Francisco, María y Rodrigo guardaron silencio mientras la mayor terminaba de ordenar la cocina.

-Vuelvan a ver películas, después voy a comprar un par de bolsas con galletas… -La voz temblorosa de su hermana hizo que el resto intercambiara miradas preocupadas, hasta que Rodrigo se acercó a Catalina y le jaló del brazo.

-Podemos hacer más…

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza y luego de colgar su delantal, se excusó y subió rápido a su habitación. Los tres más pequeños volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez con aire determinado.

Catalina estuvo alrededor de una media hora sintiendo pena por ella misma y culpándose de ser una pésima excusa de hermana mayor. Estaba sacando sus audífonos del cajón con el objetivo de escuchar algunas canciones deprimentes cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Cata? Fran y María se están tornando difíciles, y ah… ¿Ayuda?

Dio un suspiro cansado, pero igualmente se levantó. Rodrigo la recibió en la puerta, y sus instintos de hermana mayor le dijeron que algo se traía el chico entre manos por cómo se mecía de un lado a otro. Alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡A ver caramba! ¿Qué están haciendo ahora? –Bajó la escalera rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos frente a los dos niños. Ambos la miraban con ojitos grandes y sonrisas en el rostro. Sin abrir la boca señalaron hacia su espalda, hacia la escalera y donde todavía estaba Rodrigo. Con cautela se dio vuelta y quedó tiesa cuando vio lo que adornaba la escalera.

Con plasticina, glitter y un montón de cosas más sus tres hermanos habían adornado un puñado de sus rostizadas galletas y las colgaron como adornos de navidad en la escalera. Nuevamente sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

\- ¡Ay! –Exclamó, y se pasó las manos por los ojos antes de que cayera algo. Francisco fue el primero en colgarse de su cintura, le siguió María y luego Rodrigo.

\- Ahora les compro una bolsa a cada uno.

-¡Siiii!

Al llegar sus padres se extrañaron por las nuevas decoraciones, pero no tuvieron el valor de quitarlas ni preocuparse por las hormigas frente a las sonrisas orgullosas de sus hijos.

 

 


End file.
